


Love Cats

by marie_zelda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Times, Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo is protective, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_zelda/pseuds/marie_zelda
Summary: Five times cats help Kenma to communicate with the world and one time cat saves Kuroo's life.A little 5+1 KuroKen sweetness for you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	Love Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write heavy angst, but those guys make me believe in destiny, aha. 
> 
> The title of this fic alludes to the original tilt of the Cure song (but they are not really linked) 
> 
> I will update daily! Let me know if you want to read it tho.

The habit starts when Kenma is six and Kuroo is seven. The sun is hanging high in the summer sky. Their shadows are tiny compared to the huge tree they are both sitting under. July is an endless month when you are a child. 

Kenma is not happy about the heat and being outside in general. His red hat looks ridiculous and girly, Kuroo wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. Everything is too hot, too loud, and too icky. If it wasn’t for Kuroo’s nudging demand to come and play with his new volleyball, the younger boy would have been rolling on the futon under his fan with a game console in hand. 

Kuroo on the other hand is all smiles and excitement in his sporty shorts and untamed black fringe falling into the golden eyes. His mom finally gave up and presented her son with a real volleyball after two broken cups and a ruined palm tree in their house. Finally, there are others on the horizon, a little fidgeting owl of a boy named Bokuto and a self-proclaimed alien from outer space aka Oikawa. 

\- Hey! Let’s play now! Kenma can’t stay for too long or he will overheat. – Kuroo is screaming at his friends from the distance, waving with a free hand and eagerly pointing to the playground. 

\- No worries, I will win in five minutes! – Bokuto shouts back. 

\- You wish! It will be me! – Oikawa elbows the mini-owl and sprints away and closer to the under-tree team. 

Kenma just shrugs and proceeds to get the most balls within the next half an hour. If Kuroo wants to play so much, he might as well win quickly and get it over with. And if the black-haired boy looks at him with absolute fondness and amazement it’s an added bonus. 

They toss around and try to play two on two’s until suddenly everything grows dark and funny behind Kenma’s eyes. He stumbles over his feet, although his shoes don’t have any laces to trip over. All the screams and encouragements grow faint and blend into the background of his fuzzy brain. The hat, he remembers. But it’s already too late. The next thing he remembers is how he is under the big oak once again, knees pressed closer to the tiny chest, trying to take in what Kuroo is saying to him. Words don’t make much sense, but the other boy looks worried. Kenma doesn’t like that. 

\- Are…You…Ok? Kenma? Should we go home? – Kuroo keeps asking again and again, which he shouldn’t really. There are faint sounds of the ball being tossed by Bokuto and Oikawa in the background. 

Kenma just blinks, huge golden eyes staring at Kuroo, finally taking in all the concern in the older boy’s voice. He understands that a usual nod won’t do. But he also feels too sick to speak out loud. There is a tweak from the tree lying next to him, so he grabs it with an unsteady hand. Kuroo looks over Kenma in mild confusion, face still worried. In quick and round motions Kenma finishes a little doodle on the sand next to him and waits for his friend to take a look expectantly. It’s the face of a cat in a huge hat with a sour expression, its whiskers hanging low. There is a small speech bubble next to the doodle as well, which spells “sorry, I’m tired” in sloppy hieroglyphs. Kuroo’s face beams with a smile the moment he takes in Kenma’s doodle. 

\- It’s ‘kay. I will just wave Bokuto and Oikawa goodbye and we can leave, huh? 

Kenma nods and offers Kuroo the faintest of smiles in return. He is a sour cat, in the end, he needs to keep his appearances up. And not forget to wear his hat next time.


End file.
